Jasminka Antonvenko
Characteristics * Name: Jasminka Antonvenko * Age: 18 * Hair: Blonde (later on, Pink with blonde inside) * Eyes: Dark Brown * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Appearance Casual Jasminka was a significantly tall girl who measured between 5'5" and 5'6". She has long blonde hair that extended to the waist and was divided into two braids tied with light red bows. Most of the time, her eyes were barely open, but they're shown to have a dark brown color. She was slightly large in girth due to eating so much. Her usual attire was a turquoise nightgown that reached up to her knees, white socks and black mary jane shoes. After she is taken to the Lost World, her figure and body changes into a beautiful woman. She now stood to 6'5" and all of her fat is gone. Her body filled up and toned, granting her a healthy and beautiful appearance to match her renewed free spirit. Her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward two cups sizes from a small age to a very perky G, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out. She is, in some cases, a Russian of a girl with a filled out, sculpted girl now with pale snowy skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and a bust and arse that most guys would beat each other to be with, and girls to die for. Her hair has lengthened all the way down passed her buttocks going from blonde to Bright pink, with the inside of her hair blonde. LWE Attire Background Personality Jasminka shows a very cheerful, sweet, and kind personality from the first moment she is observed interacting with her friends. She can always be seen eating many sweets and desserts and would even be willing to share them with anyone, though amazingly after her agumentation, she never gains a pound, still blessed with a dazzling sexy figure. Jasminka keeps her personality cheerful in various types of situations and tries to encourage the group in various circumstances. She is shown to be very close to her teammates and friends. She acts as a mother figure to her friends; Honey commented that her mother and Jasminka have somewhat the same aura around them. Her purpose for joining them was based on maternal instincts. She was willing to go against her usually peaceful nature solely to provide a world where children could be free to grow and thrive to lead their own lives, rather than be brainwashed like the Inferno Emperor had wanted to achieve his perfect world. When agitated, her temper can greatly rise to the point of starting a brawl with others. She is known to have 3 special techniques, their execution and their effect on an opponents are unknown. She also displays considerable physical strength given that she was able to pull back not only Rosalie but Chris as well despite both struggling. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Heavy Class' Skills *'Culinary Skills' Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Toby's Love Interests Category:Defense Category:Heavy Category:Class 7-B